Yes, I slept with House
by VanillaTwilight17
Summary: A story behind Cameron's refusal to answer Chase's question in No More Mr. Nice Guy. One-Shot. Hameron.


Summary: Hameron One-shot and Spoilers for No More Mister Nice Guy and mentions of Que Sera Sera, Love Hurts, and Half-Wit. So, what is the story behind why Cameron wouldn't answer Chase when he asked if she had slept with House.

Disclaimer: I do not own House or Cameron because if I did there wouldnt be anymore episodes like this shit ass season has had and House and Cameron would be together.

**A/N: I can't stop thinking about that part of NMMNG and I wanted to write a fic about it. I have to take a break from all my other fics just so my readers know because of finals and ap's and what not but i have chapters coming along for all three of them so don't worry.**

"Did you sleep with him?" Chase asked her.

"What?" _This is not something that I want to get into right now with him_. Cameron thought to herself as they sat there discussing House's diagnosis.

"Why aren't you answering?" _Great, now he's pissed off_.

"It's none of their buisness," _Which it isn't_. "It's none of your buisness."

"I think the STD makes it my buisness!" _Relax, we get STD's from people we trust rememeber?_

"You did didn't you?" _Way to play it up and make me feel like a complete ass hole! _

_"Yes" Only I don't actually say it like I should because I am a passive coward who doesn't want to hurt anybody._

Later that night Cameron is sitting in her apartment alone thinking about what she had found out about House. She was justified in not telling Chase, she didn't need to convince herself of that. It really was none of his buisness who she had had intimate relations with prior to their...whatever it was they were having. It wasn't really what you would call a relationship since they spent most of their time avoiding each other. She no longer enjoyed his company and she could tell that the feeling was mutual. Whatever, she wasn't worried about him getting Syphallis because like House had said, we get STD's from people we trust, people we don't feel the need to protect ourselves from. She always felt the need to protect herself from Chase, especailly knowing that he used to be into dominatrix stuff. House, on the other hand, she had trusted completely and didn't feel the need to protect herself against him. She couldn't deny that she had expierenced a personality change as well. She was definitly not the person she was four years ago. Now, she could tell someone to suck it and not really feel remorse or she could say something nasty to Chase and have it not effect her especially when he was being an idiot. The one thing that hadn't changed for her, was how House could make her feel. She loved him, she could deny it to everyone but hey everyone lies, and she was pretty sure everyone knew she was lying. Sitting there on her couch, she thought back to that night she had spent with House, and she could remember it clear as day.

* * *

Flashback

She had orginally just gone in there to try and get some blood from him to see if he really did have cancer but when she go in his office something came over her. She wanted him so bad right there in that moment that she no longer cared about her morals she just needed to feel his lips on hers. She didn't know what had shocked her more, that she had had the guts to actually kiss him or that he kissed back. That kiss, was by far the most passionate kiss she had ever expierenced in her life. Soon she was becoming so ingrossed in the kiss that she almost forgot what she had come there to do. She reached for the needle but he caught her arm and realized what she was doing. He had told her that if she wanted a sperm sample then she needed to come back without the needle. She supposed that the tingling she still felt on her lips from the kiss was what drove her to drive over to his house that night. She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

"What are you doing here?" She padded herself down to show that she had no needles and replied,

"How's about that sperm sample?"

"Are you on meth again?" he asked her knowing that there was no way his sweet little innocent Cameron would come here looking for a quick fuck.

Cameron made a motion of checking her vitals and then replied,

"Nope, I would have to say that I am completley sober. Were you not serious about that sperm sample? I don't have a needle I swear. Here, check for yourself." Cameron took House's hands and placed them on her sides so he could pat her down. He felt his heart beging racing as he made contact with her body and she felt shivers going down her spine at the feel of his hands on her.

"Do you know what you are getting yourself into here?" House asked her still slightly confused but slowing giving into the desire he felt growing in his belly.

"Look, don't pretend you don't feel anything for me, even if it is just lust and that thing poking me in the leg when we were making out earlier told me that you have that. I'm still convicned that you have deeper feelings for me but you are just to fucked up to either accept or realize them but if all I can get is lust, I'm cool with that. Plus, this sexual tension between us is killing me and if we don't fuck soon I may explode." Cameron told him. He had never seen her act this way and wasn't completely sure that he didn't like it a little bit.

"What happend to my sweet little innocent Cameron I hired three years ago?"

"She spent some quality time with her arrogant asshole of a boss and turned slightly into him." Cameon said her face getting closer to his by the second.

"Look, I'm flattered really but I..." House couldn't finish that sentence because Cameron had finally closed her mouth in on his and if didn't even take him a second to respond to her kiss. He had finally given into the desire in his gut that had moved down to his groin. He couldn't remember exactly how but they had managed to get themselves into his bedroom and clothes were being shed. House gently laid her down onto his bed and began placing kisses down her neck and suckling on her collar bone and he heard her let out a low moan in response. Her shirt had jacket had been left in the hallway and now he was making quick work of ridding her of her braw. After he managed to get get it off, he set out on his attack of her chest.

"Oh God!" Cameron yelped as he took her right nipple in his mouth and began to suck on it.

"Why thank you." House said.

"Oh shut up you arrogant ass! That is the last thing you need, something else to boos that ego of yours...Oh My..." Cameron said as she released his belt and discarded him of his pants and boxers and catching a sight of his erection.

"Well, comments like that sure aren't going to help." He said now working on her pants. After her pants joined his on the floor Cameron worked her way down his body, placing kisses down his torso and then taking his swollen member in her mouth and swirling her tounge around the head enjoying the taste of his pre-cum.

"Oh God, Cameron!" House moaned as she continued to suck his dick for all it was worth. He soon realized that if she kept this up he wasn't going to last long enough to get her that sperm sample. He pulled himself out of her mouth and picked her small frame up and tossed her onto his bed making her squeal playfully. For the first time he was taking in her naked form and if it was possible he thought that she looked even more beautiful. He returned his attention back to her breasts and started inching his hand up her inner thigh until he reached her hot center. He stuck a finger inside of her dripping wet pussy and wanted to make a comment about how much he turned her on but the moan she let out when he pushed one finger and then another one inside her opening. He continued to finger her as he kissed his way down her stomach just as she had done him until his mouth found her swollen clit. He began to message it with his tongue and she let out a loud moan.

"Oh God House." Cameron screamed as she felt her orgasm building. It didn't take four more swipes of his tongue before he felt her juices exploding into his mouth. He licked her clean and then rose himself above her. He waited until she came back down off of the high from her orgasm and asked her if she was sure she wanted to do this.

"Are you kidding? I've come this far I'm not about to leave without going all the way and plus, I still haven't gotten that sperm sample." Cameron teased.

"What about...?"

"I'm on the pill." With that House positioned himself at her entrance and slowly entered her both of them moaning at the connection. He began to move slowly at first and then quickening his pace. She was moving her hips along with his movements both of them basking in the pleasure of having their sexual tension resolved. House felt her orgasm building and then with her walls clenching around him, they came hard together.

"Get a good sample?" He asked her as they lay there both spent.

"Oh yea, a perfect one." She replied.

End Flashback

* * *

Coming back from her flashback Cameron heard a familiar pounding on her door. She got up to see what it was he wanted at...1:30 in the morning.

"You don't have Syphallis." He said as she opened the door.

"What?"

"You don't have Syphallis so you don't need to sit here and worry youself about it and I wouldn't have cared if you told them." House told her as she stood aside to let him in.

"How do you know that I don't have it, we didn't use protection and we don't know exactly when you got it..."Cameron said.

"I never got it, it was a fake sample Kutner tested so don't worry. It was a test/joke I was playing with them that went a little too far. Sorry if I screwed things up between you and the wombat." House said.

"You would do something like that you sick bastard and for you information I care if they know that we had sex! It is none of their buisness. On the Chase thing I guess I have to thank you. Things have been pretty bad between us and now we finally found a reason to make us break up. Thank you, for telling me."

"Your welcome."

"Oh my God, Gregory House just made an apology and meant it." Cameron said acting shocked.

"Yea well, don't go around telling everybody, got a reputation to hold up you know."

"On one condition." Cameron said playfully.

"What is that?"

"Another sperm sample."

**A/N: Please review! this was my first smutty fic so please tell me how i did with it.**


End file.
